heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman Vol 2 200
Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * Fallon * Other Characters: * * :* :* :* :* * Locations: * * * :* ::* :::* :::* Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Pin-Up | Synopsis2 = Pin-up of Wonder Woman | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Eduardo Risso | Inker2_1 = Eduardo Risso | Colourist2_1 = Patricia Mulvihill | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle3 = The Exile of Wonder Woman | Synopsis3 = | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Robert Rodi | Penciler3_1 = Rick Burchett | Inker3_1 = Rick Burchett | Colourist3_1 = Tom McCraw | Letterer3_1 = Todd Klein | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * :* Dr. Weasle :* Superba Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * :* ::* :::* Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Pin-Up | Synopsis4 = Pin-up of Wonder Woman | Editor4_1 = Ivan Cohen | Writer4_1 = | Writer4_2 = | Penciler4_1 = Stuart Immonen | Inker4_1 = Stuart Immonen | Colourist4_1 = Stuart Immonen | Letterer4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Items: * | StoryTitle5 = Amazon Women on the Moon! | Synopsis5 = | Editor5_1 = Ivan Cohen | Writer5_1 = Nunzio DeFilippis | Writer5_2 = Christina Weir | Penciler5_1 = Ty Templeton | Inker5_1 = Ty Templeton | Colourist5_1 = Tom McCraw | Letterer5_1 = Todd Klein | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Lunar Amazons Other Characters: * Locations: * * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Pin-Up | Synopsis6 = Pin-up of Wonder Woman | Editor6_1 = | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Walt Simonson | Inker6_1 = Walt Simonson | Colourist6_1 = Patricia Mulvihill | Letterer6_1 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * | StoryTitle7 = Pin-Up | Synopsis7 = Pin-up of Wonder Woman | Editor7_1 = | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Brian Stelfreeze | Inker7_1 = Brian Stelfreeze | Colourist7_1 = Brian Stelfreeze | Letterer7_1 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle8 = Stoned | Synopsis8 = | Editor8_1 = Ivan Cohen | Writer8_1 = Greg Rucka | Penciler8_1 = Linda Medley | Inker8_1 = Linda Medley | Inker8_2 = Ray Snyder | Colourist8_1 = Richard Horie | Colourist8_2 = Tanya Horie | Letterer8_1 = Todd Klein | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Story :* Danae :* Adversaries: * Story :* :* :* Polydectes :* Other Characters: * Story :* :* :* :* :* Locations: * :* * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Pin-Up | Synopsis9 = Pin-up of Wonder Woman | Editor9_1 = | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Steve Rude | Inker9_1 = Steve Rude | Colourist9_1 = Steve Rude | Letterer9_1 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle10 = Media Coverage of Reflections | Synopsis10 = This story is a collection of articles and magazine clippings about Diana Prince's book "Reflections." | Editor10_1 = | Writer10_1 = Greg Rucka | Penciler10_1 = Eric Shanower | Inker10_1 = Eric Shanower | Colourist10_1 = Tom McCraw | Letterer10_1 = typeset | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * * :* Items: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}